Peter Pan
"Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." '' Peter Pan is a seventh year Gryffindor, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the summer holidays, he lives and works on his uncle's sheep farm in Harel, Ireland. Peter is the leader of the infamous "Lost Boys" and is responsible for the majority of mischief around the school. His FC actor is played by Damian McGinty . Early Life Peter James Pan was on born April 19th, 1994, to Matthew and Hestia Pan in Harel, Ireland as an only child. His father was a drunkard, and his mother was neglectful of Peter, allowing him to wander the Irish countryside on his own. The Pan household was not a happy one (sometimes abusive), and Peter's mother eventually moved out to marry Mr. George Davies, a recent widower and sucessful lawyer with five children of his own. Peter's step-siblings hated him, and the hatred was mutual. Peter once claimed his step-sister Henrietta was a "homicidal maniac." Peter's parents never bothered looking after him after that, and his father died sometime after. At the age of nine, Peter was shuffled between various relatives who didn't really want him, until he finally landed in the care of his Uncle Bernie (Hestia's brother), also a drunkard, who owned a sheep farm. Peter hated the sheep farm with a burning passion, as Harel was not a suitable place to raise a curious troublemaking child. He had no friends and was oftentimes extremely lonely, turning to movies and television for comfort. But at age eleven, he received the letter of his life inviting him to Hogwarts. Personality Peter had been a troublemaking child all his life, enjoying nothing more than to see smiles and laughter upon people's faces. He is an outgoing Gryffindor with a fondness for sugar and science fiction movies, to which he has an unhealthy obsession. He is almost always excited and enthusiastic, eagerly going off on zany adventures. Peter also has a talent for plotting, and can be cunning and manipulative, having set up his own underground crime organization (the Lost Boys), at the tender age of thirteen. Peter is extremely determined, refusing to see anyone lonely or hurt. He can be overbearing and annoying to the point of rudeness (for example, his rocky friendship with Adam Lyndon). Peter has been quite cruel in the past, through his numerous pranks harming others (one incident in particular caused the nervous breakdown of a fifth year Ravenclaw). He is arrogant and self-centered, believing himself to be extremely clever in organizing the majority of school mischief and rarely thinks about other people's feelings. Peter is also openly pansexual (an ironic joke of which he is proud to have come up with) and is an incredible flirt. In his own terms, he is known as the "Irish John Barrowman." Despite his flirtations, Peter cannot hold down a relationship- the longest of which has lasted six months. Insecurities Peter is terrified of losing the people he loves, having already lost his mother because he 'wasn't good enough for her.' As a result, Peter makes sure to avoid close attachments as much as possible, including romantic. He has had seven girlfriends (and five boyfriends) as of 2012, but cannot manage to make a relationship work. He is afraid of commitment and of people leaving, leaving him slightly paranoid of others to the point of abusing his leadership powers in the Lost Boys for selfish purposes such as spying. However, he does not have any qualms of placing any of his recruits in danger, believing that the number one rule of everything can be summoned up with: "Don't get caught." Peter is also a very lonely individual, using the criminal organization to distract himself. He does not have any close friends, preferring to make temporary friendships. He is sensitive about his height (barely reaching 5"2) and his Patronus/Animagus form, which he considers pathetic. Peter also tries to avoid discussions about his plummeting grades, preferring to ignore the problem until it hopefully goes away. Skills and Talents '''Leadership:' Peter has managed to create an underground criminal organization called the "Lost Boys" at age thirteen. They are responsible for much of the mischief around the school, including the infamous April Fools Day Spectacular. Other activities include spying (for a fee) and trafficking of illegal items (including narcotic substances). 'Flying: '''Peter is a very talented flyer, having self-taught as a way to cure boredom in the dreary Irish countryside. However, he refuses to try out for Quidditch, believing that "playing the actual game is boring. It's much more fun to watch the player bash each others' brains out!" '''Shapeshifting: '''Peter is a self-taught illegal Animagus, along with Stitch Traverso. His form is a mockingbird, the same as his Patronus. He is self-depricating about his form, believing that "nothing is lamer than being a little white bird." '''Thievery: '''Due to his multiple pranks, Peter is a very talented thief, and is able to break through locks and pickpocket unsuspecting students within seconds. He is also a compulsive liar, a beneficial trait in his area of "expertise". Relationships Adam Lyndon Peter and Adam have had a rocky relationship since the beginning of the year. Their interaction began when Peter pranked Adam by dyeing his hair and clothes bright purple through sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room (located in the dungeons). Enraged, Adam vowed revenge upon Peter with came through a chance meeting (Peter escaping from bullies, Adam out for a walk). Adam immediately punched Peter and cast the ''Sectumsepra curse on the Gryffindor. Peter was severely wounded, in which Adam took pity upon him. He carried Peter to the Slytherin Common Room, allowing the Gryffindor to sleep in his bed and recover from the cuts inflicted. Peter was incredibly grateful for this small gesture, and promised Adam that they would be "the best of friends." That promise later became true when Peter stumbled upon an emotionally vulnerable Adam beside the Black Lake. Since losing the one person who knew his secret (Aurora Bryan), Adam had no one to confide in. Peter pressured the Slytherin until he revealed his secret, to which Peter cheerfully replied that "it was all fine." Adam lashed out at the Gryffindor, claiming he didn't understand the true extent of his condition and ran into the Forbidden Forest, to his 'special place'. Peter ran after Adam, and they had a brief conversation in which Peter reassured Adam that he "wasn't ugly" and that being a werewolf wasn't a terrible fate. Peter offered to be Adam's "adopted little brother" and to hang out with Adam during the full moon in his Animagus form. Adam agreed, much to Peter's surprise, and sleepily replied that Peter had "finally made a friend out of him." Quotes "I love everything about America. NASCAR, peanut butter and especially those Victoria Secret catalogues." '' ''"I can totally see why you were voted 'Most Handsome Slytherin'." "Every person is a unique universe unto themselves, and the loss of just one is a tragedy." "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." "First sign of madness is talking to yourself." “This is IRELAND, sweetie. And no, Europe is NOT a country.” "D'you really think I'm put off by vaguely sinister threats of doom?" "I will be sad and morose and pen depressing poetry with bad rhymes and nick Meeko's mascara and generally be the opposite of fun." "Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrfice everything else for it." "One day, you will all work for me." "Girls talk too much." "Haggis is the food of Hell." "To die would be an awfully big adventure." "Eat. My. Shorts." "Forget them, Wendy, forget them all. Come with me where you'll never have to worry about growing up ever again." "You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." "Lost doesn't mean alone." "One girl is worth more use than twenty boys, Wendy." "Honestly, you're a disgrace to the Ravenclaw title. Maybe they should've sorted you into an easier house... say, Hufflepuff!"